Adventure Time Fan Fic: The Princess of the Jungle
by Sweatyninja88
Summary: A new kingdom has been discovered! And Finn has a crush on it's princess. A story of heartbreak, past loves, and love triangles. You'll be on your seat at the end of every chapter!
1. Chapter 1: Finn's POV

Adventure Time Fan-Fic

Chapter 1

I wake up and the sadness hits me like a rock. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed but, I just sit there. "Globbit FP why did we have to break up!" I bury my face in my hands and cry. I then see Jake walk in and I straighten up and rub my eyes. "Dude have you been crying over FP again?" I shake my head no but, I'm not fooling anybody but, myself.

Jake comes over and pats my back. "Dude this happens. I've dealt with plenty of break-ups myself." I look up with a questioning face. "You have?" Jake looks down and sighs. "I guess I should tell you now." He closes his eyes and says. "Before LR I dated… a clown." My eyes widened. "So… so that's why you wanted to have clowns help you heal your broken leg?" He looks away blushing. "Uh… yeah."

"Well… ok then so what was her name?" Jake pulls up a chair and sits down. "Her name was Darla. We had gone out for six long months when she was recruited into a travelling circus. She broke up with me the day after she was recruited. I didn't tell you about her because I knew you hated clowns." I nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well Jake I guess I'm not alone." He smiles and we then go downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Ok Finn I know how to cheer you up! Let's go loot a dungeon!" I smile and begin to laugh."Slamacow! That sounds awesome. C'mon Jake let's go!" as we run through the field searching for an old dungeon we had discovered but, never explored we talked about girls.

"Finn I understand that it sucks. Break-ups don't just go away. They will leave a scar but, you have to understand. This is a part of life." He looks at me sternly. "You will find another or maybe you'll get back together whatever happens I will be there for you." I smile back and nod.

We figured we'd camp out near the dungeon, luckily we had brought a tent, and stayed the night waiting for daylight. "So Finn what do you plan on doing now since you no longer have a GF?" I stared at the sky. Watching the stars twinkle. Thinking about what might be happening on mars. "Well I'm not sure. Obviously I have to patch things up with FP but, I mean that will be a while. I'm not sure if I want to totally patch things up and go back to the dating scene or maybe just be really good friends." Jake nods and we put out the fire. Coming to an understanding that the conversation was over and it was time to go to sleep.

I fall asleep almost immediately. I then find myself in the fire kingdom. "Glob Darnit! I thought I was over her! I notice that I have the fireproof spell on me and I begin to walk the space around me suddenly canges and I notice I'm next to FP. She's sitting on her bed facing away from me. "FP? Are you ok?" she turns around a naughty look on her face. I look down and notice she has only a bra and panties on. "Well well well look what decided to come crawling back."

I back up my face totally red (Or indigo I don't know!) "Um FP wha- what are you doing?" "What does it look like _hero?_" The way she says hero makes my weiner feel all tingly. "Um should I like… you know… leave?" "Why do you say that?" she grabs my shirt and throws me onto her bed. "I want you to stay just where you are." She begins to undo her bra and just when she is about to show me her breasts I wake up sweating with a raging Boner. "Oh zang man that was flippin' crazy!" I scramble out of bed and throw on my clothes.

"Finn what happened to you? You were thrashing like crazy last night." I blush as we walk through the dark cave, which keeps Jake from seeing how red I turn. "Oh uh… It was a nightmare about the sea again. The one where I was drowning really slowly." Jake gves me a suspicious look. "OK… whatever you say." I breathe a sigh of relief.


	2. Chapter 2: Jungle Princess

Adventure Time Fan-Fic

Chapter 2

As we enter the first room of the dungeon we notice something strange. "Jake are the walls?..." "Yeah they're covered in blood." I shiver knowing what may lie ahead "Dude I'm… I'm freaking out." Says Jake his sword quivering in his hands. "Dude I'm scared to but, we got an awesome hero and a magic dog we'll be fine." I wink and he laughs his nerves somewhat depleting.

After half an hour we do manage to find loot but, it isn't much so we continue our search. I say "Dude when will the action start. I mean there is so much blood but, no monster what-so-ever." I swing my sword in boredom. "Well something will come u-" _SHRIEEEEEEEK!_ We quickly glance at each other, nod, and run towards the scream. "HEY! HEY IS EVERYTHING ALL RIGHT?" we run as fast as we can we finally come across a girl surrounded by orcs.

"You will pay for what you did to our men!" "Wha- what are you talking about?" I ready my sword. "HEY! Leave her alone!" the orcs spin around. "Wait! No! You don't understand!" We run toward the group of orcs. I slash one of their throats and feel it's warm blood rain upon my face. I look to my right and see Jake super punch another we both mosey up to the last Orc. "You fools! You'll die saving that girl!" "We'll take our chances." I thrust my sword up into his chin watching it come out the top of his head.

"Thank you so much for saving me." We wrap her in a blanket and walk out of the Dungeon. (The loot was next to her.) "So what is a pretty face like yours doing in a dungeon like that?" she blushes and I look at Jake "Dude?! You have a girlfriend!" He begins to laugh. "Dude calm down it's a joke!" The girl looks quite pretty. Long Blonde hair, very slim with her clothes partially torn. Something about it looks similar…"So uh… what's your name?" "I'm Fionna." I kiss her hand and she pulls her hand away while blushing. "Well I'm Finn… Finn the Human and this is Jake the Magical dog." "Hello my lady!" He bows and we all laugh. "You can stay at our place for a while." "Oh OK. If it isn't too much trouble…" "No no not at all!" I say "We won't mind! You can use my bed I'll take the couch." We continue walking until we reach our house.

I lie down on the couch wrapped up in my sleeping bag. I watch as Fionna waves to me as she climbs the ladder upstairs. My face reddens as I wave back. Hating to see her go but, loving to watch her leave. ( ;) ). I fall asleep dreaming about her body. I am shaken awake I open my eyes to FIonna. Her hair somewhat mussy. I notice that all she is wearing is a t-shirt and some panties. "Um… Talula? What are you doing u-" she puts her finger on my mouth. "Shhhh… just go with it." I watch as her finger runs down my chest down to my pants. My eyes widen as she pulls down my underwear. "F- Mmph!" She kisses me her tongue in my mouth. I close my eyes and kiss back.


	3. Chapter 3: Finn's First Time

Adventure Time Fan-Fic

Chapter 3

Even though she had my dick in her hand we just made out for a while. "You catch on quickly." She moves back and rips off her bra. "Well you make it pretty obvious what you wanted." Her breasts are amazing. She completely tears my underwear in half and begins sucking my cock.

I finally feel the sensation of sex. My body feels like it's floating. My mind in a totally euphoric state. Her head bobbing up and down I think _She deserves a little bit of pleasure ._I move away as my extremely hard dick comes out her mouth. It makes a satisfying popping noise as it comes out of her mouth. I then crawl back over to her I push her onto her back and go over her.

I thrust my dick into her somewhat tight pussy. I hear her beautiful voice squeak so softly. "Uh…" as if it hurt. "Oh am I hurting you." She shakes her head her face getting redder. I slowly push my dick farther into her pussy. I then pull back and begin the humping process.

"Oi oi oi oi oi!" I feel my balls slap against her taint. After a few minutes of wet humping I finally pull out. I feel her pussy spray all over the sofa. "*Huff* *Puff*" she seems to be as breathless as me but, I need to keep this moment going. I lie on my stomach and put my head between her breasts. I then Point my face down and move backwards, Licking her the entire way back down to her pussy.

I continue to lick her pussy. Her head lolling from side to side from the euphoria. She begins to grab her breasts while I continue to Lick the pussy. She orgasms once again as I feel the cum all over my face. Just like the orc blood. I finally say. "Let's take a break for the night." She gives me a look like I am a _Fucking God_. "You… are one tough kid." I laugh and curl up next to her. We both fall asleep with our arms wrapped around each other.

I wake-up to Jake's creepy smile. "Dude… I had the greatest dream." He looks at me like I'm stupid, and then begins to laugh. He starts crying and rolling on the floor. I raise my eyebrow. "Um… did I say something funny?" I then notice the post-it note on my chest. It read

_Hey Finn. Last night was amazing. Come see me Sometime!_

_-XOXO JP_

I go Completely red. "I-It really happened? HOLY STUFF!" I fall back onto the couch (I pull up my undies before Jake can see my junk) "Dude you flippin' banged her? Wow you really do have game!" I give him an _I told you so_ look. He then goes white. "Wait… Finn… That means you and FP are…" I smack my forehead. "Dude this is bad." I then think. "Well I never said this would last."

I meet finally meet up with JP. Finding her home wasn't hard. It was more or less finding her. The Jungle kingdom was quite a ways away. Luckily banana man and BMO took the time to fix up hot Daniel so the trip wasn't so bad. I though t to myself _What if me and FP just stay friends? I couldn't do that to JP. _We then reach her home.

The Jungle Kingdom was pretty straight forward. A bunch of tree houses, vines used as transportation and a giant tree housing the castle. "Well I'm gonna go meet up with JP." Jake gives me a weird look. "Good luck dude. I have no idea what her father is like." I nod and walk forward.


	4. Chapter 4: Courting the Princess

Adventure Time Fan-Fic

Chapter 4

I found the castle to be much larger up close. I see JP on a balcony in one of the many towers. I walk in the front doors. Two guards cross their spears in front of me. "Who goes there?" says the one to my left. "Um… Finn the Human. I am here to see the princess of the Jungle." They pull away their spears. "The king has been expecting you. Proceed to the large doors at the end of the hall. That is the throne room." I nod and continue to the throne room.

"My daughter speaks very highly of you." The king stares at me. His throne made of large branches and Animal skins. With a dragon skull perched on the top of the throne. "Well we had found her in a cave, surrounded by Orcs. We knew what to do and she stayed over at our place for the night. She's a mathematical girl…" the king raises his eyebrow. "Mathematical? What does this mean." I stutter. "Oh… uh.. sorry it means 'great'." The king nods. "You seem like a good guy for my daughter. I appreciate your help. If you wish to court her then go ahead, but if she becomes pregnant you better hope to god that you're married when she is.." I nod and then bow a smile on my face.

I knock on the princesses room. "Um… JP? You there?". Suddenly the door opens. I see the princess in her loincloth bra and undies. She grabs me by the belt and pulls me into her room. She throws me onto her bed and she lies down next to me. "So how did it go with my dad?" I frown. "He hates me." She laughs and I laugh with her. "He appreciated the help with finding you. Says I can date you too." She rolls over on top of me. "Well then let's do what most couples do." She kisses me the way she did last night and we get back to where we left off.

I pull at her bra strap. It's an animal claw and it's really annoying. It finally gives way and she sits up the bra falling to show her beautiful chest. I fondle them as if they are two glass balls and I can't let them fall. "Hmmm. My turn." She puts her hands under my shirt and moves them down to my pants. She pulls them off. Holding them between her pinched fingers. "Now we're getting somewhere." I grab her pussy. Feeling it become wet in my hand. "Feisty!" she smacks my arm. "Let's take it slow." I let my head fall back onto the bed as she pulls off the underwear.

I feel her tongue on my scrotum. Slowly moving to my dick. "Uuuh…" I groan from pleasure. She then puts her entire mouth over the head of my penis. I let her continue as her head bobs at the horizon of my vision. I grab her hair and push her head all the way down. My entire penis and testicles in her mouth. She makes a choking sound but, I say "Hang on Haaaang oooon…" I finally cum. I see the semen run down the side of her chin. "Well now you need a little pleasure."

She climbs up my body licking me the whole way up. She then proceeds to sit on my dick. I grab her sides as she bites her lip. I thrust up when she least expects and her eyes widen a euphoric state reaching us both. I hump her for a few more seconds and then she falls on my chest. Her boobs squishing up near my face. "So hero? What next…"

We make out for a while. I finger her and she jacks me off at the same time. I then motorboat her really quick and then we lie down next to her. Both of us are breathless. I hold her hand and she squeezes mine back. "I think this might just work out." I kiss her and drape my arm over her side. We fall asleep later I smile knowing that this could mean a new chapter for me.


	5. Chapter 5: Blast From the Past

Adventure Time Fan-Fic

Chapter 5

6 months later….

I open my eyes with JP lying next to me. I kiss her head just before I get up and stretch. I hear the door bell ring and walk downstairs. I open it up to PB "Oh hey Prubs. What's up?" she has Marceline next to her. They are holding each other's hand. "Um…. Well… Finn… Me and Marcy we're…. ugh we're getting married." My eyes widen and I slam the door shut.

"Huh?" I see JP rush down the stairs. "Finn? Finn what's wrong?" I sit down on the couch. I put my hands in my hair. "She… she's getting married." JP yawns. "Finn who's getting married?" I look up at her my eyes vacant. "P- Princess Bubblegum she's getting… married to Marceline." I put my face in my hands. "I- I thought I was over her. I mean… we never really had anything special but, it just kinda hurts ya know?" she nods rubbing my back.

"Look, Finn, you need a break. Why don't you chill out here OK? I need to visit my dad anyways. Do you mind if I take Hot Daniel?" I shake my head. She smiles warmly but, with obvious worry in her eyes. She kisses my forehead and walks out the door.

I go upstairs and grab a cup of coffee. I blow on it to cool and sit on the couch. "BMO? Where you at?" I see BMO climb onto the table. "Let's play compy's castle." I pick up the controller and begin to play. About 15 minutes later I hear the doorbell ring. I open it up and all I hear at first is hissing. And then a spitting sound. After that I feel a burning sensation on my forehead. I look up and I see…

"Flame princess?" She looks stunning her hair cut short and a beautiful skirt. A takn top that shows off her rockin' belly and flip flops. "Hey Finn is Jungle Princess home?" I notice that I've turned blue. "Um… no but, why did you- mmph!" she kisses me. Just after she pulls away I feel a little hot. "FP! You dumped me! I thought you were the queen of the fire kingdom or something?" she sighs. "OK let me explain."

"Wait… so you gave up your reign and just came straight here? You know I'm dating JP!" she gives me a _So what?_ look. I sigh, "Well what she doesn't know won't hurt her." FP smiles and grabs my hand. Opens a portal to the fire kingdom and runs in with me trailing closely behind.

"Wow FP your new pad is algebraic!" Her house is huge. With at least 15 different rooms. "Well Finn there is only one place I want to go with you. C'mon!" she leads me too a very grand looking door. Inside there is a large four poster bed. "Now get over there and get ready." "Wha-" she pushes me from behind.

I flip over to her stripping. She leaves only her bra and her underwear and my dick gets rock solid. "Hmm happy to see me?" I go red. She slowly slinks over. Every step making me want her more. "Oops!" she pretends to trip and falls on my chest. "Sorry must have fell." I pull down my pants and prod her with my penis. "Hey! At least aim for a hole." She climbs up and grabs my dick.


End file.
